


WHO needs bedroom rules, anyway?.

by FayeDuLake



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bedrooms, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Doctor, frustrated!Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeDuLake/pseuds/FayeDuLake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy, he thinks, has a very soft hair. He likes the way that he can stroke all her short hair without having to move his hand very far so he can reach her head again.</p>
<p>That’s when he opens his eyes, now fully awake. </p>
<p>Short hair. He’s feeling short hair through his fingers. He’s stroking short hair. </p>
<p>His wife doesn’t have short hair. </p>
<p> <br/>OR</p>
<p>How the bedroom rules for the Doctor came to Rory's head for the first time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drabble inspired in a cute fan art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHO needs bedroom rules, anyway?.

The weight on his chest is what wakes Rory.

He can feel the long limb across his front and a hand curling across his side, just in the space between his rib cage and bicep. There is another limb curling against him, a larger and heavier one, a leg he realized, twisted all over his side and ending with a foot in his stomach. A head resting in his shoulder and a brush of soft hair in his chin and cheeks.

Rory doesn't bother to open his eyes, and smiles feeling his wife hugging him in her sleep.

She's heavy, but he doesn't mind. He loves her.

He passes his arm over her shoulders and ran his fingers through her back, his index finger making circular movements by her shoulders and ending up in the back of her neck. He loves the way her hair curls up there, and the softness of her skin.

 If this is how he is going to spend all the nights of his life he won’t mind being all plastic and immortal again.

 Rory rans his fingers through her hair, and start to curl it in his middle finger. That’s when he notices that something's wrong.

Well not wrong, but strange somehow. He doesn’t know what is it, so he ignores the feeling and continues stroking her hair.

Amy, he thinks, has a very soft hair. He loves the sensation that runs through his fingers. If people could touch clouds –and he’s going to ask the Doctor if there is a planet where there are clouds like that– this is what he thinks they would feel like.  He likes the way that he can stroke all her short hair without having to move his hand very far so he can reach her head again very fast.  

That is the moment when he opens his eyes, now fully awake.

 

Short hair. He’s feeling short hair through his fingers. He’s stroking short hair...

 

His wife _doesn’t_ have short hair.

 

He tries not to panic, and now very conscious and without looking down, he reach the forehead of the person,-  he really hopes it's a person, because with his luck, it could be a really hairy Odd for all he knows- and tries to recognize the lines there. It’s a large forehead, a very, very large one. He keeps his hand going down the face and he notice a lack of eyebrows.

Oh for the love of…

His suspicions were confirmed when, when he touch the end of the face, he find a very pointy and sharp chin. Rory, now with eyes open wide and a very hot and, he thinks, red face, looks down to see the relaxed face of a very soundly sleep Doctor curling against him.

He lets out a long sigh and looks up to the selling.

 

They will have to make a few rules about the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Doctor Who fanfic, its inspired in this cute fanart http://rebloggy.com/post/doctor-who-amy-pond-eleventh-doctor-rory-williams-my-art-river-song-fan-art-comm/36510257278  
> Edited 12/26/2015
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed and liked this! I'm sorry for any ortographic mistakes this has, english is not my first lenguage. Coments are apreciated!


End file.
